


broken pieces (break into me)

by Spikedluv



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s plans for Valentine’s Day include getting very, very drunk.  He didn’t anticipate Sonny playing White Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken pieces (break into me)

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it!Fic. Title take from Adam Lambert’s _Broken Open_ , from his album _For Your Entertainment_.
> 
> Spoilers through the episode that aired Friday, February 1.
> 
> So much thanks to silentflux for reading this story over for me! Forays into new fandoms are scary, and you’ve given me a real confidence boost. Thank you!
> 
> Written: February 6, 2013

“I’m not drunk,” Will said.

Sonny didn’t say anything, but Will could see the disbelief of that statement in the rise of his eyebrows.

“If I was drunk,” Will said, forming each word carefully (not because he was drunk, but because he wanted to be very clear). “Then this, seeing you, wouldn’t hurt so much.”

Will, having made his point, nodded his head and raised the bottle, poorly hidden in the paper bag it came in, to his lips. Before the warm liquor touched his tongue the bottle was torn from his hand. Sonny slammed the bag against the rim of the trash can, smashing the bottle inside before dropping the bag inside.

“What the hell, Sonny?” Will said. He stood up with only a little difficulty (because he was angry, not drunk), and poked a finger in Sonny’s chest. “You had no right!”

“I’m not going to stand here and watch you get drunk, or walk away so you can pass out and freeze to death, or get thrown in the drunk tank,” Sonny said.

“What difference would it make to you?” Will asked sadly as he dropped back onto the couch.

Their couch. Or it had been. Which is why he’d chosen it as the perfect spot to spend Valentine’s Day night, getting drunk enough to hopefully forget that Sonny was probably spending the night with Brian.

Fucking Brian.

“If you think I don’t care,” Sonny said, voice tight, “then you’re wrong. It wouldn’t hurt this much if I didn’t care.”

Will snorted derisively. “Yeah, I’ve seen how much you care.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sonny said heatedly.

Will sighed. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with Sonny. “Nothing. Don’t you have somewhere else to be tonight?”

“Actually, no,” Sonny said.

“You don’t have to lie to try and spare my feelings,” Will said. “I know _all_ about it. Brian made sure of that.”

“Know all about what?” Sonny said, eyes narrowing.

“That the two of you are . . . .” Will had to stop, his throat too tight to continue.

“Are what?”

“Together,” Will said, getting word out, though it felt like ground glass in his throat.

“Brian and I are not together,” Sonny said, but Will could hear the untruth in Sonny’s voice.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Will said, wagging a finger at Sonny. “One lie could be seen as trying not to hurt my feelings, but it’s a slippery slope, my friend, and we all know how you feel about lies.”

Boy, did he ever.

“I’m not lying about that,” Sonny said, sounding stronger, more certain of what he was saying. “Brian and I are not together.”

Will wanted to believe that, but he had the proof of his own eyes. “I saw you,” he said. “Kissing Brian. I saw you leave with him.”

Will watched the expression of guilt cross Sonny’s face. He’d been expecting it, almost hoping for it, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

“Nothing happened . . . we didn’t . . . .”

Will smiled sadly. “That’s not what Brian said.”

Sonny froze. “What do you mean?”

“Just what I said,” Will said. “Brian stopped in the Pub later that night, just to let me know that the two of you had . . . . He knew I’d seen you leaving the coffee shop together.”

“What did he say, exactly?” Sonny said sharply.

“I don’t remember exactly,” Will lied. The words were burned into his brain, along with the smug expression Brian had worn when he’d spoken them. “Something about having a good night, and me knowing what that was like.”

“Jesus,” Sonny swore softly. He folded down onto the couch beside Will and covered his face with his hands. Sonny scrubbed his hands over his face and then lowered them to hang between his knees. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Will shrugged. “I figured I’d already said all the important things, that I was sorry and that I’d never meant to hurt you, that I loved you and I missed you every day, that I wanted you in my life, in my _daughter’s_ life, and they didn’t make any difference, so . . . what else was there to say? I mean, I thought you’d maybe give me a chance to prove that I meant what I said, but just hours after I kissed you, after you kissed me back, you and Brian . . . . I thought that was a pretty clear answer.”

“I didn’t,” Sonny said. “With Brian. I mean, yes, I kissed him, and I did leave with him. I thought I could . . . but I couldn’t.” Sonny tilted his head and looked at Will. “Why didn’t you say something, _do_ anything?”

Will huffed a laugh that held little humor. “Like what? I’d already said everything I could think of to say, given you everything I had to give.” Will touched his chest over his heart, where the ache of losing Sonny was a dull throb he thought might never go away.

“I was confused,” Sonny said. “I still loved you, but you’d hurt me. I just . . . I just wanted to forget for a little while.”

It hurt Will to hear Sonny say that he’d wanted to forget about him, forget about them, but Will couldn’t deny that he’d done the same thing in the past, when he was coming to terms with his own sexual preferences and his feelings for Sonny. “Did it work?” Will asked, even though he expected the answer to feel like a dagger to the heart.

“No,” Sonny said, shaking his head. “I’m not really a one-night stand kind of guy.”

Will made a noise that sounded like the laugh Sonny was trying for.

“And I couldn’t forget about you. I mean, we weren’t together . . . .”

The simple way Sonny said that made Will’s chest tighten.

“. . . but it still felt like I was cheating on you. On us.”

And now? Will wanted to ask. Instead, he shivered.

Sonny noticed. “You’re cold.”

Will tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I’m fine.”

Sonny ignored the obvious lie. “It’s probably the alcohol. It thins your blood, you know.”

“Thank you, Dr. Kiriakis,” Will said dryly.

“Let me take you home,” Sonny said.

Will shook his head, the refusal coming to his lips automatically. Before he could speak it, though, Sonny continued.

“I’m not leaving you here alone, Will, so unless you want us both to freeze to death, you’ll let me take you home.”

The offer to share body heat was almost out before Will thought better of it. Brian had lied about him and Sonny sleeping together, but that didn’t mean anything had changed between Will and Sonny. Sonny was only there now because he’d seen Will drinking and rode to the rescue like the White Knight he was. “You’re a good guy,” Will said.

Sonny ducked his head at the compliment, then glanced at Will. “Does that mean you’re going to stop arguing and let me take you home?”

Will sighed. “Yeah.” His plans for the night, pathetic as they were, had been FUBARed anyway.

“I’m not drunk,” Will said again when Sonny had to steady him as he stood up. “I’m just cold.”

“Well, who was the idiot with the brilliant idea to sit out here in the cold?” Sonny said, the harshness of the words belied by the way he put his arm around Will’s shoulders and pulled him in tight to his side.

Will went stiff under Sonny’s arm. As much as he wanted to just relax into Sonny, things still weren’t right between them. Sonny hadn’t forgiven him the lie. Might never forgive him.

“Will, just let me . . . you’re cold.”

It was pitiful of him, but Will wasn’t strong enough to pull away. He’d missed the feeling of Sonny’s arms around him, the scent of him, and so he allowed Sonny to hold him, even though he had to keep reminding himself that it didn’t mean anything, that they weren’t like that anymore, that they might never be like that again.

Will kept his head down and pushed his shoulder into Sonny’s side, welcoming the heat that seeped into him. So busy was he just trying to memorize this moment, that Will didn’t realize where they were heading until Sonny stopped outside the door. Instead of taking Will to his apartment, Sonny had brought him to his.

“Sonny,” Will said, a warning in his voice.

“Will, please,” Sonny said. “You’ve been drinking. I just want to make sure that you’re alright.”

“That White Knight complex of yours is going to get you into trouble one day,” Will said.

“I’m sorry,” Sonny said. “I know it’s uncomfortable, but I’d feel better if . . . .”

“Fine,” Will said. He knew that it was a spectacularly bad idea, but he’d never been able to say no to Sonny. Apparently, that hadn’t changed.

“Thank you,” Sonny said as he led Will into the building and up to his apartment, as if Will was the one doing him a favor.

Will’s fingers curled around the ring of keys in his pocket. He should probably give back the key that Sonny had given him, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it yet. Make it final, even though Will knew that it was over.

Will stepped inside the apartment when Sonny unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stood with his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans, feeling awkward. Before he wouldn’t have hesitated to take off his jacket and toss it on couch before throwing himself after it, making himself right at home. But things had changed.

Sonny turned away from dropping his keys in the bowl on the table and hanging up his own jacket. “Here, take your coat off, have a seat.”

Will shrugged out of his jacket, shivering when Sonny’s fingers touched the bare skin of his neck when he reached out to help. Will sat stiffly on the couch while Sonny hung Will’s coat next to his own. He tried to ignore the heat of Sonny’s gaze when he turned back and just stared at him.

“I’m not going to pass out and suffocate in my own vomit,” Will said. “I’m telling you, I’m not drunk. I barely drank anything before you so dramatically stole the bottle. Here, I’ll show you.”

Will stretched his leg out so he could reach into his pocket for the receipt from the liquor store. He tried to ignore the line of heat Sonny’s gaze drew down his body, and the flush coloring Sonny’s neck when Will successfully retrieved the receipt and handed it over.

“I was the proud owner of that bottle for all of five minutes before you pulled the drama queen thing and tossed it.”

“I’m not a drama queen,” Sonny denied as he glanced at the receipt before waving it at Will. “How’d you get this, anyway?”

Will shrugged. “Fake ID.”

Sonny nodded as he crumpled up the receipt and shoved it into the front pocket of his own jeans. “And if I’d just left you there?”

“What do you want me to say, Sonny? That I’d have gotten drunk, passed out, and frozen to death without your timely intercession?”

Sonny raised his eyebrows. “Big word. But yes, I do.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to study,” Will said. “And fine, you’re right, oh all knowing wise one.”

“Your admission is duly noted,” Sonny said. “As is your sarcasm. Coffee?”

“I do not need . . . !” Will trailed off, realizing that he was feeling a little chilled still. “Hot chocolate?” he countered.

Sonny rolled his eyes and turned away, but not before Will saw the small smile that curved the corners of his lips. Will watched Sonny move about the kitchen, getting out the milk and a pan (Sonny was a purist – his word, Will called him a snob – and refused to use packaged hot cocoa mix, or the microwave to heat up the milk), remembering a time not that long ago when he would’ve been in the kitchen with him, right up in Sonny’s personal space.

Will itched to be there now, and when he couldn’t resist the urge any longer, moved over to the small table so he could be closer without seeming too needy. He wasn’t allowed to need anymore. Still, he could watch, and pretend that things hadn’t changed irrevocably between them.

Sonny glanced over his shoulder at Will as he stirred the milk so it wouldn’t burn. He seemed both unsurprised and unperturbed to see Will sitting at the table. When Sonny turned back to the milk, Will looked. Sonny’s forearms, bare below the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. The strong line of his back. The tempting curve of his ass.

Will dragged his eyes away when Sonny stepped to the side to pour the chocolate milk into the mugs he’d set there. After the pan was rinsed and sitting in the sink, Sonny added tiny marshmallows to the mugs and carried them over to the table.

Will slid his mug closer and curled his hand around it, letting the heat warm him. “Thank you,” he said as Sonny took the seat across from him.

“You’re welcome,” Sonny said.

For the next few minutes they both blew on the hot chocolate to help it cool, and sipped at it without speaking. Until Will glanced up and saw a trace of melted marshmallow on Sonny’s upper lip. He couldn’t help smiling, though he did manage to resist the urge to reach out and wipe it off with his thumb.

“What?” Sonny said when he caught sight of Will’s smile.

“You’ve got . . . .” Will pointed to his own lip. “Marshmallow.”

Sonny blushed as he wiped away the marshmallow. He gave Will a sheepish, almost shy, smile. “Is it gone?”

Will considered saying no, but he nodded. “Yeah, you got it.”

“Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

They finished their hot chocolate in a silence that was less awkward, but felt more fraught with . . . something. Will offered to do the dishes since Sonny had made the hot chocolate, but Sonny wouldn’t let him. Once the pan, spoon and mugs were air drying in the dish drainer, and Sonny had dried his own hands on a towel, he turned around and looked at Will.

Will looked back at Sonny, and Sonny had to see how much Will _wanted_. Will cleared his throat and ducked his head. “I should probably . . . .”

“No,” Sonny said quickly.

Will jerked his gaze back up to meet Sonny’s. “You know I’m not drunk.”

Sonny swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“But you don’t want me to leave.”

“No.”

“You know what’s going to happen if I stay.” Will thought maybe, with the vibes Sonny had been giving off, but he needed to be certain.

Sonny licked his lips, the only tell Will saw of his nerves. “Yes.”

Will stood up and pushed his chair in, moving slowly, deliberately. He didn’t want to spook Sonny, not now. Will wiped sweaty palms on the seat of his jeans. He moved across the small space until he stood right in front of Sonny.

Will glanced at Sonny through his lashes, still almost afraid that this wasn’t really happening. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Will said.

Sonny didn’t say a word, but his eyes spoke volumes. Will cupped Sonny’s face in his hands and stroked the soft skin with the pads of his thumbs. He’d missed this, being able to touch Sonny, to just look at him. Will pressed their lips together softly, still afraid this all might be a dream. Maybe he was drunk after all, and he was still sitting on the couch in the cold, imagining this.

Will let go of Sonny’s face with one hand and pinched himself. Ow. Not a dream, then.

“Wha-? Did you just . . . ?” Sonny said against Will’s lips.

Will didn’t let Sonny finish. He pressed their lips together again, harder this time. Sonny made a sound and his hands came up to rest on Will’s hips. A surge of heat warmed Will’s belly, and he deepened the kiss. It was desperate and messy because Will was ravenous for the taste of Sonny, having been denied it for so long.

Will pushed his body into Sonny’s, shoved him back into the sink. Sonny’s fingers flexed on Will’s hips and he opened himself to Will’s hungry kiss. Will pulled back and rested his forehead against the side of Sonny’s face. His breathing was ragged, his heart racing, and Will had to force himself to not plant his mouth against Sonny’s lips again no matter how good Sonny felt pressed up against the front of him.

“Is this . . . just sex?” Will asked, his voice raspy from their kiss.

Sonny shook his head, and Will pushed his fingers into Sonny’s hair.

“No,” Sonny said, his voice sounding just as gravelly as Will’s.

Will raised his head and looked into Sonny’s eyes, saw the truth of it there. He kissed Sonny again, rougher this time, biting at his lips, licking into his mouth. Sonny grabbed Will’s ass and dragged him in until they were pressed so closely together Will didn’t know where he ended and Sonny began.

Will broke the kiss, groaning as they thrust against each other. “I want to fuck you,” Will said, and felt Sonny’s moan against his skin. “But I don’t think I’m gonna last long enough,” he admitted. “I’ve missed you, missed touching you like this.”

“Me, too,” Sonny said, the words broken, as if they’d been torn out of him.

Will shivered when Sonny finally got his shirt out of his jeans and slid his hands beneath, splayed his fingers over heated skin. “Can we . . . the bed?”

Sonny made a strangled sound in his throat that Will took as agreement. He kissed Sonny again, because he couldn’t not, and tried to steer them over to the bed. They only tripped once, but fortunately Sonny was quick enough to catch them before they fell, so no sex-related injuries occurred to derail them.

Will had ideas of taking his time and slowly stripping Sonny out of his clothes, but when they reached the bed they both went down on it, hands reaching for each other, fingers scrabbling at buttons and zippers, until they finally had their hands on the other. They kissed, both groaning into it as they stroked each other. Will rolled Sonny onto his back and moved over him, balancing one hand on the bed. He gently batted Sonny’s hand away and took them both into his hand.

“Move your shirt out of the way,” Will demanded.

Instead of pulling it up, Sonny unbuttoned it. Slowly. Revealing an inch of skin at a time.

“Fuck,” Will groaned, his hand speeding up. “I swear, Sonny, if you don’t hurry up I’m going to come all over your shirt, I don’t even care.”

If anything, Sonny slowed down even more. Everything inside Will went tight.

“Sonny,” Will nearly whimpered. He was man enough to admit it.

Sonny slipped the last button free and drew the sides of his shirt apart, baring his chest and belly to Will’s gaze. Will locked his elbow so he didn’t fall down on Sonny when he came and closed his eyes as his released slammed into him, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him as he painted Sonny’s skin with his come.

Sonny arched beneath him, his cock stiffening and then pulsing in Will’s hand as stripes of his own come joined Will’s on his belly. Will continued to stroke them both, gentling his touch until they were both too tender. Will reluctantly released their cocks and slowly lowered himself to his side on the mattress beside Sonny.

Will bent his head and pressed a kiss to Sonny’s lips while his hand spread their come across Sonny’s skin. Sonny raised an eyebrow when Will pulled back, but he didn’t say anything or try to stop Will from marking him. Sonny’s eyes went dark when Will raised his thumb to his lips and he licked their come off it before offering his finger to Sonny.

Will’s dick twitched when Sonny took Will’s finger into his mouth. A valiant, but ultimately futile effort. It made Will think of round two, though he wasn’t sure if he was going to be there long enough. Sonny had said that this wasn’t just sex, and Will desperately wanted to believe that, but he wasn’t sure if this changed anything between them.

“Should I, um . . . ?”

“Stay,” Sonny said. “You should stay.”

Will hoped he didn’t look as relieved as he felt at Sonny’s words. “Okay,” he said.

Will rested his head on Sonny’s shoulder and reached for Sonny’s hand. Sonny twined his fingers together with Will’s, uncaring of the come sticking them together. This was it, Will thought. His second chance. And he wasn’t going to mess it up this time. He was going to prove to Sonny that he could be the man he (and the father his daughter) deserved.

The End


End file.
